


Sammich ver.

by CMUNbot360



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Older Characters, Other, Teen Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Throuple, ethical non-monogamy, older Killua, older gon, trio relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMUNbot360/pseuds/CMUNbot360
Summary: I look at them.It was amusing watching the two boys confessing.I was hoping for some well deserved fan-service here!“So?” I ask eagerly.Gon and Killua nod pulling me into a shared hug.“Does this answer your question?” Killua clarifies and Gon smiles.Thus, this is how our life as a throuple begun...





	1. Chapter 1

****

* * *

**//This Fanfic contains a consensual romance involving three characters in a romantic relationship with eachother.//  
// Gon, Killua and OC is all 15 instead of 12 in this story.//**

* * *

**Setting:_ This story picks up at the end of Zoldyck Arc after saying goodbye to Kurapika and Leorio, The young trio is on their way to Heaven's Arena but first they have to get tickets for the blimp there. _**

* * *

** Chapter 1 **

I happily kick my feet back and forward while waiting for Killua to return with the blimp tickets.  
Gon is waiting next to me also smiling blissfully while he was thinking back to the night before, The night the tree of us had spent together.

_“That.... was, awesome..... I can't feel my legs” Alice shuddered from the last rain of pleasure._

_“Yeah.....” Killua panted._

_“Let's do it again later!”Gon was the only one to sound even remotely energetic after the hour long threesome. Killua and Liz looked at eachother and laughed. _  
_I hugged them both kissing their cheeks, Alice giggled cutely while professing “I Love you, Gon, Killua!”_

_“L-Love!?.... well.... I, me too....” Killua stuttered. Giving us shy looks._

_“I Love you both too!” Gon fearlessly confessed._  
_“To be honest, I was a bit unsure of this, I've never considered this kind of relationship... much less with another boy.” He gave Killua a shy and apologetic look._

_“You tell me!” Killua agreed._  
_“I mean, I thought of this with girls.”_

_Alice looks at us._  
_was it that amusing watching two boys confessing?_  
  


_“So?” She ask eagerly._

_ Me and Killua nod pulling her into a shared hug.  
“Does this answer your question?” Killua clarifies and I feel myself smile. _

"-n! Gon!"  
Alice calls out for his attention.  
Gon was having a giggly look on his face while deep in thought.  
He 'woke up' and rubbed the back of his head "Y-Yeah?" he asks. 

* * *

I look at Gon then smile, holding his hand while blushing.  
Killua picks that moment to return and I give him a similar smile too "Killua! <3" I wave him over eager to share my love.

Killua looks at us shaking his head tho his eyes look's at us fondly.  
"Got the ticket's guy's" I fist pump eager to hit the road.

"Time to kick some ass and win us some cash!" I proclaim.  
Rushing off before the boys only to stop when i remember Killua is holding the tickets. I give them an impatient glare hopping up and down making my large chest bounce. "Hurry!" I whine. 

Killua and Gon are a bit distracted.  
having been seduced by the sight of the jiggling treasure.   
They give eachother a mental high-five before walking over "Baka~ don't stress, the blimp won't lift off until five this afternoon." Killua say's.

I pout.  
Gon smiles "Let's go get some food then" I lit up and nod.


	2. OC info

**Alice "Liz" Style**

**About:** Liz is a 15 year old girl who took the hunter exam with her boyfriends Killua and Gon (Tho Killua flunked the exam) She's friends with Kurapika and Leorio. Liz comes from a Polyamorous family with a mother married to four different men and 3 ladies.   
Leading to a very large family overall. 

**Look's: **Liz is rather short, with long orange hair and golden eyes. she's very fond of skirts and ribbons, She's fit with a slender build.

**Personality:** Happy and friendly, loyal and open minded she can be a bit childish and clueless a times.

**Status:** Alive

**Relationships:** Gon Freecs (BF)  
Killua Zoldyck (BF) 

Leorio and Kurapika (Good Friends)   
Wing (Mentor)  
Zushi (Friend)


	3. Chapter 3

#2056 VS #1080

I charge like i always did according to Killua and Gon's tip.  
Then i trip, narrowly missing the punch of my opponent a lecherous looking man with glasses.  
The judge and crowd looks a bit confused before the crowd laughs at my blunder.

"ouch~"   
I blush and move to stand up when my opponent holds his hand out as if to help me with a friendly smile.

"Now there we are! a hand for the lady"  
he proposed. I looked at the hand before innocently smiling "S-Sorry" 

"Oh? what's this!? #1080's showing rare sportsmanship!"  
the broadcaster cried out.

His hand reached further down past my outstretched hand and grappled something else instead.  
"...!?" The crowd was flabbergasted.

The judge was shocked.

"Whoa!? #1080 just grabbed something else than #2056 hand!?" The broadcaster cried out.

*** Squeeze! squeeze* **  
  
"N-NOOOOOOOO!"   
I kicked the pervert harshly in his nutsack sending him flying out of the ring straight into the wall.

"#1080 has been kicked out of the ring! #2056 wins the fight!"  
The judge looks at me feeling slightly sorry about what just happened.  
I looked down with a tear in my eye protecting my chest by trying to hided them with my crossed hands,  
frustrated at being groped infront of so many pepole at once.

The judge sent me a ticket with the number 50 on it.   
I thanked him and left the ring, my trust in humanity crushed for the moment.

**(in the hallway outside)**  
  
Killua and Gon quickly walked over to me looking livid as hell "Are you okay?!" Gon hugged me.  
"Liz?" Killua placed a comforting hand on my cheek wiping away the tear. 

"M'fine, i'm used to that... ...kinda."  
Killua did not look happy to hear that.

"Eh!?" That has happened before? when? where?!"  
Gon cries out in alarm.

"Mostly in train's, I have a class mate who'd try to touch them to see if their _'real' _once"  
I explain while sulking. Gon and Killua exchange looks before Gon pat's my back.

"Well... you have us, so we'll look after you from now on."  
I smile finally getting over it

I kiss Gon on his cheek and hug Killua "Thank you!" I plant a kiss on killua as well making him blush.  
"Don't kiss in public, Baka!" Me and Gon look at Killua before smirking and wrapping our arms around him trying to kiss him again.

"Baka! Stahp!"  
Killua wrestles free and quickly dashes of to the elevators looking like an angry cute porcupine.  
Me and Gon laughs and quickly rushes after him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**(Roughly 1 week later)**

I step out from the shower in my own room looking for some clean clothes.  
"Hmmm, let's see..... red or brown skirt?" I think about what would match my single pink shirt the most.  
When there was a knock on my door.

"Yes! yeees~"  
I quickly pull on some random black stretchy jeans and a dark grey hoodie leaving my hair down I open the door.  
On the other side of the door stood Killua and Gon "Boy's <3!" I tackle them good morning.

They smile "Good morning." 

"Are you ready?" Killua asks.  
I close the door to my own room shoes half way on as i nod and skip.  
Gon was secretly fussing at how adorable his GF was trying to multitask.

"Yeah!"  
I finish the last pink boot and hold their hands walking to the elevator. 

**(in the elevator)**  
"oh, that's right! I saw Zu-chan on TV this morning."

"So did I!" Gon said.

"Zu-chan?" Killua repeated, "you mean Zushi?"  
I nod happily "Yeah! Zu-chan is still in the 50s."

Killua remembered his math against the younger boy "I wonder what that Ren could have been."

"Maybe if we fight opponents higher up?" I asked but was intercepted by Gon.

"Or, wouldn't it be faster to just ask Zushi?" Gon asked, Me and Killua glancing at eachother.

**(With Zushi)**

"Ren is one of the four major principles. The four major principles for disciplining your mind and body. Fundamental to every martial art! You must know "Ten," learn "Zetsu," achieve "Ren," and reach "Hatsu"! This is all part of "Nen" training! That covers everything!"

I nod, not really understanding.  
I sneak a peek at Gon and Killua hoping they would but they looked equally confused, i thought about it _'know Ten, Learn Zetsu, achieve Ren and reach Hatsu?'_

Killua blew a slight fuse while i wasn't listening "I've no idea what you just said!"

"Zushi Are you sufficiently educated that you can teach others?"  
Zu-chan's mentor Wing-san walked up to us. "Gon-kun, Killua-kun. There's an old saying that if you learn something piecemeal, you'll end up knowing less than when you started."

Killua looked at Wing-san a bit irked "So a little knowledge is a dangerous thing? But I want to know right now. Because it's related to the secret behind my brother's power."

"Then,... your brother is able to use Nen?" Wing looked slightly taken aback. I reacted to that.  
_'Nen?.... use, Nen....'_ I didn't pay more attention to Killua's little tantrum.

"I need to know what Nen and Ren even mean! I'll agree to the full learning process rather than a quick explanation! And if you're willing to teach me, I won't try to figure it out myself."

"..........."  
"I understand. Come with me to my residence." Wing invited us over.

Gon turned to me as i was in very deep thoughts "Liz-chan, let's go"   
I walked next to Killua and Gon still in thought. _know Ten, Learn Zetsu, achieve Ren and reach Hatsu?'  
__"your brother is able to use Nen"._......._Nen?.... use, Nen....'_

_So in order to reach Hatsu.... i must achieve Ren, to achieve Ren i must learn Zetsu.....to learn Zetsu i must know Ten._  
feeling like a detective i draw the signs in my head_ since zu-chan said it was the principles of his martial art teachings.... each word had to have a meaning._

Ten = To Envelop/ Zetsu=To Suppress/ Ren= To Refine/ Hatsu= To Release......... "To Shroud, To Null, To Enhance/ To Act.......and Use Nen..."  
i don't notice Wing-san looking at me behind the gleam of his glasses. I continue to mutter to myself _to use Nen.....Hatsu can be achieved? if so..... Hatsu is when something is shrouded, nulled then enhanced?...._ "Know Nen= Know Ten that's also a shroud that needs to be suppressed then enhanced? But where does Nen come from? How is Nen made?"  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**(Over at Wing-san's home)**

"Do I have your attention?"

We all nod.

"Nen means to burn your own soul.  
In other words, it tests your strength of will."

Gon: "Burn Nen?"

"yes, And the four major principles are part of a training curriculum for strengthening your will."

Killua: "Strengthening your will?"

Gon: "Training?"

wing starts drawing on the board behind him   
"That's correct."

  1. Ten Focus Ten means to focus your soul to a single point, to increase awareness of your ego and goals.
  2. Express Zetsu Zetsu means to express yourself in words.
  3. Temper Ren Ren means to temper that will.
  4. Act Hatsu And Hatsu means to act upon that will.

Four Major Principles Focus Express Temper Act

  1. Ten.
  2. Zetsu.
  3. Ren.
  4. Hatsu.

"Those are the four major principles."

Win spoke and focused his attention onto Killua.  
"Killua-kun, Zushi tempered his "refusal to lose," during his fight with you."

Wing puts the pen back down to demonstrate.

"So, allow me to demonstrate.  
Killua-kun I think I'm going to kill you now.  
Are you ready? "

"Yeah, sure.  
It's not happening." Killua Zoldyck, the all ever arrogant prick, I giggled at his cocky attitude.

Wing made a weird stance "Then I'll take this step-by-step."  
He moved his arms

"First comes Ten"  
"I focus my soul into a single point."

Zetsu.  
"You can express yourself mentally or verbally."

**"I will kill you."**  
  
That very moment Wing had spoken i stumbled backwards Killua who was closest to me had pulled me behind him, eyes darting for an escape.  
"Killua?....." I grasped his hand in my own two. Wing-san returned to normal.

"That was Ren.  
If I temper my will enough, then I can act."

Hatsu.  
"If your will is strong enough, you can make your opponent back down, without moving a muscle."  
"The concept of bluffing derives from this."

Killua glared at Wing then quickly stomped outside pulling me after him.  
Gon who had been frozen in place rushed after us.

"Thank you very much! Wait up, Killua! Liz!?"

**(At a nearby park)**

"He was lying?"  
Gon exclaimed.

"Yeah.  
The explanation made perfect sense, and Wing is clearly very strong."

I thought back on everything having been said while listning to Gon and Killua's conversation.  
"But his story had holes." Killua concluded.

"Huh?"

"Zushi's toughness."  
"He kept getting up after I knocked him down.......I was getting irritated, so I used all of my strength during my last attack."  
killua told us more in detail. "Willpower didn't keep him standing, He's hiding some other secret."

"Killu, Gon..... I was thinking."  
they both turned to me "I think he told us the truth but in a really blurry way.... Shroud/ suppress/ Refine.... going by what Zu-chan said before Wing-san showed up."

I stopped by the sand box and drew a quick mind map.

"Know Ten => Learn Zetsu=> reach Ren=> Hatsu is achieved..... but if you turn it around it becomes like this...."

"To achieve Hatsu=> To reach Ren => Learn Zetsu/ To Learn Zetsu => Know Ten."

I look at them to see if they follow, Killua is looking att me and my little map intently while Gon is struggling.  
"When Wing-san mentioned Nen and in a way that implied it's used for something, it got me thinking..... If Nen is not 'Willpower' it has to be a tool you must possess in order to know Ten, learn Zetsu, so that when you have mastered this Zetsu.... you reach Ren, like Wing and Zu-chan did and having reached the state of Ren, Hatsu is achieved."

"So he did trick us" Killua concluded his suspicion.

"What is Nen, Where does it come from and how does it work.... how do you use Nen?"   
Gon finally understood. "So The four principles is a tutorial of sorts?!" I nod.

"But since Wing-san won't tell us i guess we'll have to find out by ourselfs." I rubbed my scribbles out.  
I stand back up and look at Killua who's looking at me with a new set of eyes "What?" Killua's surprise doesn't flinch.  
"No... it's just that i didn't know you had this kind of side in you" 

I turned upset at that "you?! just how have you seen me up until now?!"  
Gon sweat dropped as Killua and I argued "well....." Killua glanced at Gon and i looked too then i turned back to Killua with a furious aura.  
I pinched Killua's cheeks "I'll have you know im a straight A+ Student at home!" I turned around to sulk. 

Gon patiently waited for the squabble to finish.  
While nursing Killua's swollen cheeks as Killua shot a few angry daggers over at their girlfriend.  
"Let's go home for today okay?"   


I sighed and nodded.  
Giving Killua a few side glances.... i felt bad for pinching him.  
Killua avoided my looks for a few moments until we returned to the Arena.  
I stopped by my door "G-Good Night!" I hopefully bid them good night, fight or not i didn't wanna finish the day on a bad note.  
Killua sullenly trudged away without saying anything making me enter my door feeling dejected. 

I removed my shoes and hopped into bed when the phone started ringing.  
I picked it up "Hello?" I still felt sad.  
"........."

"......." The long silence was broken with a familiar voice "G-Good night".  
I lit up like the sun on a rainy day "Yes! I love you!" 

Killua felt his face turn red again.  
Seeing her look so dejected made him feel bad so he in all his tsundere glory quickly b-lined for the phone and called as soon as he was in his own room.  
"B-Baka! I love you too...." He quickly hung up. his heart feeling lighter. 


End file.
